Fake Dating and a matter of admiting
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Zander and Kacey fake date trying to get Stevie jealous and proclaim her 'undying love' for Zander, though she meerily ignores them, and their friendship, acting cold around them. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request I guess.**

**If you didn't know I do requests for fanfics, here is the first one I got:**

**Book/Movie/TV show: How to Rock**

**Couple: Zevie**

**Rating: T(to be safe)**

**Plot: Zander has been hanging out with Kacey, and Stevie doesn't like it. They're**  
**both like her best friends, so she's been trying to keep her distance. Because**  
**when Zander and Kacey are, what seems like flirting to her she doesn't want to**  
**say anything that will risk her friendship with either of them or risk the band.**

**I hope that's enough detail.**

**One-Shot or Multi-Chap: Either one, it is up to you.**

**Credit to you or Not: If you end up using this idea you don't have to give me any credit,**  
**but you can if you want. ;) lol**

**That is the form, it's on my profile, PM me and I'll get back to you in a few days :)**

* * *

Stevie Baskara entered the band room, texting on her phone, she of course is texting Zander. She sits down on the couch not noticing the girl beside her.

"Hi." The girl smiles.

"Huh?" Stevie asks looking around, "Oh hey Kacey."

Kacey stares in shock, "Hey Kacey? That's all I get is a 'hey Kacey'? Who are you texting that has so much of your attention?" Kacey questions, looking down at my phone.

"No one special, just Zander, and he doesn't have most of my attention." Stevie rolls her eyes.

"Ohh what are you texting Zander about?" Kacey questions.

"Nothing, just our gig last night." Stevie smiles.

"I loved it, my outfit was so cute!" Kacey squeals. Of course she would only talk about her outfit.

"But what about the songs we played?" Stevie asks.

"Oh yeah, the songs." Kacey sayas if she was just remembering we played the songs.

Stevie shakes her head and looks down at her phone. She laughs and types something. Kacey looks over at Stevie's phone to see the text,

_Hey baby, I'm gonna be at school in a few minutes, save some gig talk for me x._

"Woah... he put an 'x' at the end..." kacey drags off.

"Yeah so?" Stevie questions.

"Nothing..." Kacey drags off.

* * *

When Stevie enters the bandroom during her free period she looks over to see Kacey and Zander on the couch, sitting close together, and whispering to each other. She makes sure to hide and not be seen and try's to listen in on the conversation, but it's too far for her to hear. She sighs and walks into the band room. Kacey and Zander look over and try to act casual, Kacey leaning over Zander's chest and Zander playing with her hair.

"Hey Stevie." Zander and Kacey drag off.

"Hi guys..." Stevie says looking at the two.

_What's going on between them? _Stevie asks herself. Kacey had went back to sitting normally. Stevie just shook her head and sat on the arm of the couch.

"So how are you today?" Kacey asks.

"I'm good..." Stevie says, "Hey I uhm... I gotta go." She says, choking on her own words.

"Okay?" Zander questions. Stevie nods her head before walking out the door, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

She didn't know why she left, but if Kacey and Zander were actually flirting, dating, or whatever, she didn't want to interupt that... even if she liked Zander and thought that maybe he liked her back too. But whatever, she'll just keep her distance when they are together, not sit so close. Be on the opposite side of the room, school, town... world.

She didn't care... it's not like she was in LOVE with Zander or whatever. Nope, not like she explained that to Kacey a week ago, and she totally ignored it. Nope doesn't matter.

She shook her head and walked to the cafateria, hoping to clear her mind. She sat down at her table and took a deep breath. Was she going to be able to face them?

_Back with Kacey and Zander..._

"Why did you put and x at the end of that text?" Kacey asks Zander.

"It's nothing.." Zander drags off wiping his face with his hands.

"You like her don't you?" Kacey asks.

"No, I don't." Zander huffs. Though he did like her. But it didn't matter, she seemed to hate him earlier.

"She likes you too!" Kacey smiles.

"She does not, did you see how she was acting?" Zander asks.

"Yes, but it's probably because we looked like we were flirting." Kacey says in a 'duh' voice. Zander shakes his head and looks at the door.

"She only sees me as a friend."

"Then let's fake date." Kacey smirks.

"And how will that help?"

"She get's so jealous that she exclaims her feelings for you, then you get together."

"Brilliant plan."

"I know, I'm actually very good with plans, it's not very known but I am." Kacey says with a flip of her hair.

"Yeah, because looking at my songbook was a good plan, sneaking into the Cee Lo concert was a good plan, acting like my statue was a good plan, trying to beat Molly at everything, is a good plan." Zander rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Kacey glares.

_With Stevie_

She sighed and looked over at the table where Zander and Kacey were working on there History project together, Stevie working all alone. She sighed as she say the smiles on their faces. The laughs they shared. She despised it, and she couldn't help it. Whatever though.

"Stevie, what happened to your partner?" Her teacher asks.

"Oh uhm, he went to help Kacey..." Stevie drags off.

"Oh, so he isn't doing his own project?" The teacher asks. Stevie looks over at them again.

"He has a new partner." She drags off, "It's okay I can do this by myself..."

"If your sure." Her teacher says. Stevie nods her head, Her teacher looks over at some other students before walking over to antoher pair of kids.

Stevie just sighs and puts her head in her hands.

She has to not cry, not go over there and ask what's going on, she just has to ignore it. Meerily ignore it, and try not to yell at them.

* * *

**This is rough VERY rough. I might edit it in a little bit but... I wanted it posted. So... if I do edit it, I will tell you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate me all you want.**

**I am now updating so... cut down on the hatin'.**

**OMG DID YOU SEE ONE DIRECTION'S LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG AND JANOSKIANS SET THIS WORLD ON FIRE? SEARCH 'EM FOOLS.**

**You guys watching HTR on Saturday?**

* * *

Stevie sighs and braces herself before walking through the door of the band room, as she suspected Zander and Kacey were whispering to each other again, very close and leaning into each other. She shook her head and set her bag on the ground, sitting down in a chair, before taking her notebook in her hand and completeing her un-finished math homework.

She hears a giggle and looks up, though she tries hard not too, she looks over at the couch to see Kacey giggling and Zander smiling down at her. She glares at them, though they can't see, before furiosly writing down the answer to (x-4) (4x+3). She hears another giggle and closes her notebook, puttiing her head in her hands.

"Could you stop that bloddy annoying giggiling? I'm trying to do my math homework." Stevie calls annoyingly to Kacey, who get's a guilty expression on her face.

"Sorry Stevie, Zander is just SOOO funny." Kacey giggles again.

"Well, if you don't mind, Ms. Giggles and the oh-so-funny Zander Robbins. I must go and complete my homework somewhere else." Stevie narrows her eyes at them and get's up, shoving her math notebook in her bag. When she leaves the room Zander slumps down in the couch.

"It's not going to work." He sighs. Kacey rolls her eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" She questions, raising a brow.

"Well, she seems to actually be fine with us dating." Zander frowns, Kacey then takes action and slaps Zander.

"You are a freaking stupid mini guitar playing idiot." Kacey yells, looking as if she is about to rip her hair out-though we all know she wouldn't.

"Why are you insulting me?" Zander whines, scooting over from the fiesty girl.

"She likes you!" Kacey exclaims, "She obviously does, I mean come on, she practically was killing us with her eyes, stormed out of the room, and is now probably tearing things to shreds because she is mad at us for 'dating'." Kacey states, putting quotation marks around the word dating.

Zander sighs again before replying, "But I don't know for sure, she could just be stressing about the math homework, or something to do with home." Zander says before turning back to his ukuelele. Kacey believes-for once- to be nice, and simply leave him alone, texting on her phone.

Little did they know, a certain girl was standing outside the door to the bandroom.

Not just any certain girl, but Stevie.

* * *

Stevie sighed as she walked to the table, her head flooding with mixed feelings and questions; like, "Why were Zander and Kacey sitting so close?", "What where they talkinga bout when I was outside the door?", "Why did Kacey put quotation marks around the word dating?" and the one that was bugging her the most, "Why did Zander care so much?"

Stevie sat down at the table, her thinking face present. Kevin and Nelson looked at her, quite confused as to what she was thinkiing about, So Nelson decided to ask, "Stevie, watcha' thinkin'?"

"Nothing... Wait you guys could probably help me, will you?" She asks.

"Uhm, we sort of need to know, what you need help with..." Kevin drags off.

"I need you to ask Zander why he is hanging out with Kacey so much." Stevie declares, Kevin and Nelson look at her as if she grew a second head.

"But, why?" Nelson asks.

"Becuase... I don't know, I just... feel as though Zander should be hanging out with me more... Not Kacey." Stevie sighs, before clapping a hand to her mouth.

Relization comes over Kevin and Nelson's faces and they open their mouths in shock before one of them speaks, "You like Zander!" Nelson shouts.

Stevie looks around before harshly whispering, "I do not, I just want to know... becuase I'm a friend, and lower your voice!" Stevie whisper-shouts. Nelson nods his head, obviously scared.

"If we help, can we be awesome spies?" Kevin asks.

"Or better yet, Ninja spies." Nelson smirks, finally getting the scared picture out of his head.

"Yeah, do whatever you want, just find out why he is doing what he is." Stevie states.

Nelson and Kevin nod their heads before marching off to the band room.

* * *

Nelson and Kevin reach the door, pressing their ears to it, they hear nothing. They open the door slighly to hear small, quiet voices. They look at each other quizaclly before trying to make out the words they are saying.

"I don't know, I think Stevie does like you." Kacey shrugs.

"I already had this conversation with you, I'm not going to again." Zander huffs.

Kacey interjects, "No, if you are going to complain about how she doesn't like you back, but you don't even try to find out if she does, than she shouldn't like you."

Zander sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I just don't know if I want her to like me, or what...I mean, I'm her best friend, wouldn't that just be awkward if we we're dating."

"Are you sure you don't know? I don't think it would, you guys have always been close, just add kissing into the mix, and there you have it, you two are a couple." Kacey shrugs.

Zander thinks for a moment before relization, excitment, and many more emotions cross over his face. He made his decision.

He has to tell Stevie that he does in fact like her, otherwise, she may just be whisked away.

Or worse, she could never want to talk to him again.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**


	3. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
